Hard Knock Days
thumb|center|400px Hard Knock Days by GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE Narrador: No último capítulo de Pokémon Midnight Wisteria, nossos anti-heróis, Courtney, Sabrina e Eltamin, recebem um ovo da Campeã, Iris, e capturam Zekrom. O bicho não pode dormir em paz, né? Autor: É que um dia, eu irei atrás de completar a Pokédex e para isso, precisarei do Zekrom. Eu não reverti a Light Stone para Reshiram, porque eu já tenho o meu. Mas caso eu tenha uma casa, eu deixarei a Light Stone em um pedestal. Narrador: Entendi. Ao chegarem em Kalos, o trio encontra um grupo de quatro crianças e tem a sua Pokédex atualizada por uma delas. Eltamin então escolhe Fennekin como a sua inicial, que recebe o nome de Megumin. Megumin: Explosion! Narrador: Eltamin derrota o Chespin de uma das crianças com: Megumin: Explosion! Narrador: Vulgo Ember. Depois, o trio segue para a Rota 2, Floresta de Santalune e a Rota 3, chegando na Cidade de Santalune, onde ganham um par de patins e vão para o Ginásio, derrotando a Líder com uma: Megumin: Explosion! Narrador: Conseguindo a primeira Insígnia de Kalos, permitindo que o trio possa continuar a sua jornada Pokémon! Region 6: Kalos Chapter 2: Hard Knock Days 14:00 O trio segue para a Rota 4, onde derrotam os Corphish de três jardineiros e o Magikarp de um pré-escolar com o Psybeam de Megumin, o Pidgey de um patinador, a Fletchling de uma patinadora, as três Burmy de uma pokéfã, a Budew de uma pré-escolar, e a Pichu e o Pikachu de um pokéfã com o Ember de Megumin, subindo-a para o Nível 19 e 20. No final da Rota 4, eles seguem adiante, chegando na Cidade de Lumiose, onde foram recuperar a Megumin e partiram para o Laboratório Pokémon do Sycamore, onde vão até o terceiro andar, encontrando o Professor Sycamore. “Então, finalmente nos conhecemos! Fantástico! Vocês estão aqui! Venham por esse aqui, não?” Disse Sycamore, feliz em conhecer Eltamin e as outras. “Está bem, vamos!” Aceitou Eltamin. Eltamin seguiu o Professor até a sua sala. “Agradeço muito por virem todo o caminho desde de Kanto! Eu sou o Professor Sycamore! É um prazer finalmente conhece-los! Como está a sua jornada Pokémon indo tão longe? Vocês encontraram muitos Pokémon diferentes?” Perguntou o Professor Sycamore. “Está ótima a viagem! Nós viajamos com muitos Pokémon, e eu gostei muito de viajar com cada um deles.” Respondeu Eltamin. “Fantástico! Deixe-me dar uma olhada rápida na sua Pokédex e ver!” Pediu Sycamore. “Claro, aqui!” Emprestando a Pokédex. “Fantástico! Eu nunca vi tantos Pokémon, especialmente lendários. Eu tenho alguns Pokémon que os outros Professores Pokémon, das regiões do qual você se tornou o Campeão, me pediram para entregar a você, como presentes por ter se tornado o Campeão. Mas, eu acho que eu devo testa-lo em uma batalha para ver se é digno desses Pokémon! Vai Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!” Gritou Sycamore. “Vai Megumin, Ember!” Gritou Eltamin. Megumin lançou brasas laranjas da sua varinha no Bulbasaur, o derrotando. “Volte Bulbasaur. Vai Charmander, Ember!” Gritou Sycamore. “Megumin, Psybeam!” Gritou Eltamin. Megumin dispara um raio magenta de energia com partículas multicoloridas da sua varinha no Charmander, o derrotando e subindo para o Nível 21. “Volte Charmander. Vai Squirtle, Water Gun!” Gritou Sycamore. “Megumin, Psybeam!” Gritou Eltamin. Megumin dispara um raio magenta de energia com partículas multicoloridas da sua varinha no Squirtle, o derrotando. “Eltamin! Você é um Treinador Pokémon interessante de fato! Você merece os outros Pokémon iniciais que você não tinha escolhido nas outras regiões, ou seja: Charmander e Squirtle de Kanto, Chikorita e Totodile de Johto, Torchic e Mudkip de Hoenn, Chimchar e Piplup de Sinnoh, e Tepig e Oshawott de Unova. Esses Pokémon foram presentes dos outros Professores por ter se tornado o Campeão da Região deles. Provavelmente, você não irá querer viajar com nenhum deles em Kalos, então os enviarei para a sua Box no PC. O Professor Carvalho e o Professor Birch enviaram também a Blastoisinite, a Charizardite X e Y, a Blazikenite e a Swampertite, para você.” Disse Sycamore, revelando os presentes. “Obrigado, Professor Sycamore e envie os meus agradecimentos para os outros Professores, também.” Agradeceu Eltamin. Assim, eles voltaram para o PokéCenter para curar a Megumin. “Bem, que tal tomar um cafezinho da tarde?” Sugeriu Eltamin. “Pode ser.” Aceitaram as duas. Ao entrarem no Café Soleil, eles viram um homem de cabelos ruivos e de casaco preto, e uma mulher de cabelos morenos e roupas brancas. “Você interpretou uma jovem garota tão maravilhosamente em sua estréia na tela prateada. Você não preferiria permanecer jovem e linda para sempre e sempre interpretar tais papéis?” Perguntou o homem. “Que pergunta estranha... Porque eu iria querer interpretar os mesmos velhos papéis para sempre? A juventude pode ser bela, mas não é tudo que existe para a vida. Tudo muda. Eu quero viver e mudar desse jeito, também. Então eu espero interpretar diferentes papéis enquanto eu envelheço.” Respondeu a mulher. “Você foi escolhida para ser uma estrela de cinema, correto? Não é o seu dever ser sempre bela? Tudo que é belo deveria ficar dessa maneira para sempre. Eu acabaria com o mundo em um instante para que tal beleza nunca desapareça. Eu não posso suportar o pensamento do mundo se tornar mais feio.” Disse o homem, antes de notar o trio. “Quem são vocês?” “Eu sou o pentacampeão, Eltamin, e essas são as minhas companheiras, Sabrina e Courtney. E eu sei quem são vocês! Diantha, uma das estrelas de cinema mais talentosas e a Campeão de Kalos, e Lysandre, o presidente dos Laboratórios Lysandre.” Respondeu Eltamin. “Se me dão licença.” Disse Lysandre, saindo do Café Soleil. “Eu vejo que vocês e os seus Pokémon estão felizes. Eu espero que nós batalhemos um dia, pentacampeão Eltamin.” Disse Diantha, também indo embora. Após tomarem o café, o trio segue para a Rota 5, onde derrotam o Kadabra de um Treinador promissor, a Bunnelby e a Skiddo de uma patinadora, o Doduo de um patinador, o Bidoof e o Oddish de outro Treinador promissor, o Sentret de um mochileiro e o Pansage de um jovem com o Ember de Megumin, subindo-a para o Nível 22 e 23. No fim da Rota 5, eles chegam na Vila de Camphrier, onde curam a Megumin no PokéCenter e seguem para a Rota 7, onde acordam o Snorlax que bloqueava o caminho com a Poké Flute, que Eltamin tinha recebido do Mr. Fuji na Vila de Lavender em Kanto, fazendo o Snorlax voltar para as montanhas. Seguindo pela Rota 7, o trio entra na Caverna da Conexão, por onde passam para chegarem na Rota 8, onde derrotam a Axew de uma Treinadora promissora, o Pancham, o Skiddo e o Goldeen de um Treinador promissor, e o Machop de um faixa preta com o Psybeam de Megumin, subindo-a para o Nível 24, os permitindo chegar na Vila de Ambrette, onde curam a Megumin no PokéCenter. 7:00 “Hoje, você capturará mais Pokémon?” Perguntou Sabrina. “Sim, três novos Pokémon. O primeiro é um Clauncher que pescarei na parte costeira da Rota 8, o segundo é um Helioptile da Rota 9 e o terceiro é um Amaura que pegaremos como um Fóssil de Vela e o reviveremos aqui nessa vila, e eu não sei quando esse ovo chocará, espero que seja antes do terceiro Ginásio.” Disse Eltamin. “Entendi. E o segundo Ginásio?” Perguntou Courtney. “Iremos para ele também, logo após da captura dos três Pokémon.” Respondeu Eltamin. 8:00 Os três foram para o Aquário de Ambrette, para chegarem na parte costeira da Rota 8, onde pescaram um Clauncher Shiny. “Opa! Clauncher Shiny!!! Vai Dive Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e o Clauncher foi capturado. “Consegui! O seu nome será Danki! (referência ao Kamen Rider Danki da série tokusatsu Kamen Rider Hibiki)” Falou Eltamin. Com um novo membro, eles voltaram para a Vila de Ambrette, onde vão para o Laboratório de Fósseis. “Bem-vindos, futuros arqueólogos! Vocês foram atraídos aqui pela misticidade dos Fósseis sem dúvida! Fósseis são o legado de Pokémon pré-históricos! Vocês deveriam realmente ir para o sítio de escavação e ver a coisa real em primeira mão.” Disse o cientista. Saindo do Laboratório de Fósseis, o trio foi em direção a Rota 9 no leste da Vila de Ambrette, onde montaram em um Rhyhorn para prossegui pela Rota 9, onde encontram um Helioptile Shiny. “Opa! Helioptile Shiny!!! Vai Quick Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e o Helioptile foi capturado. “Consegui! O seu nome será Huanglong! (referência ao nome original do Dragão Amarelo do Centro da mitologia chinesa)” Falou Eltamin. Com um novo membro, eles chegaram na Caverna Reluzente, onde seguiram o caminho que tinha cristais verdes, assim não se perdendo, até chegarem em uma área maior com um membro da Equipe Flare. “O que é isso? Bem, bem. O que nós temos aqui? Treinadores barulhentos que bisbilhotam. Ouçam! Nós somos a elegante equipe cujo nome faz as pessoas tremerem de medo: Equipe Flare! O objetivo da Equipe Flare é faze-lo assim nós somos os únicos que são felizes! Nós não nos importamos um pouco sobre o que acontece com os outros Treinadores ou Pokémon. Eu obliterarei vocês! Vai Houndour, Bite!” Gritou o Grunt da Equipe Flare. “Vai Danki, Surf!” Gritou Eltamin. Danki invoca uma onda gigante, na qual monta e colide com o Houndour o derrotando. “Volte Houndour. Vai Zubat, Bite!” Gritou o Grunt da Equipe Flare. “Volte Danki. Vai Huanglong, Thunderbolt!” Gritou Eltamin. O corpo de Huanglong chia com eletricidade e libera um poderoso raio de relâmpago amarelo do seu corpo no Zubat, o derrotando. “O que é isso? Você é um Treinador Pokémon bem forte. Mas se cuide! Eu não sou o único membro da Equipe Flare.” Disse o Grunt. Seguindo pela Caverna Reluzente, Eltamin derrota a Gulpin e a Electrike de uma Grunt com o Psybeam de Megumin, até encontrarem dois Grunts, que tem o seu Scraggy derrotado pelo Close Combat do Chariot da Sabrina, e a sua Croagunk derrotada pelo Psybeam da Megumin do Eltamin, permitindo que eles encontrem o assistente. “Olá! Estão aqui para procurar por Fósseis também? Caso estejam, vocês têm muita sorte! Eu acabei de encontrar dois Fósseis! Mas eles são ambos os quais eu já tenho, então eu darei eles a vocês! Eu restaurarei os seus Fósseis e torná-los de volta em Pokémon no Laboratório dos Fósseis! Espero ver vocês lá!” Disse o assistente, indo embora. Com o Fóssil de Mandíbula e o Fóssil de Vela obtidos, eles saíram da Caverna Reluzente e atravessaram novamente a Rota 9, chegando na Vila de Ambrette, onde foram no Laboratório dos Fósseis para restaurar a Amaura, que recebeu de Amargasaurus, o nome da espécie de dinossauro que esse Pokémon é baseado. Eltamin ensinou para o seu novo Pokémon os movimentos Rock Slide e Ice Beam, com o TM 80 e 13, respectivamente. Mas quando o Ice Beam foi ensinado para a Amargasaurus, o TM 13 quebrou, logo precisando de um novo que conseguirá no último Ginásio de Kalos. Eltamin decidiu treinar os seus Pokémon na Rota 8 e enquanto corria pela rota, treinando os seus Pokémon, o ovo chocou em um Noibat Shiny. “Ah! Que fofura!” Disseram os três juntos ao verem o Noibat. “O seu nome será Kiva! (referência ao Kamen Rider Kiva da série tokusatsu de mesmo nome)” Disse Eltamin. Assim, Eltamin continuou o treinamento dos seus Pokémon, incluindo o Kiva, até o Nível 30. Após terminarem o treinamento, o trio segue pelo norte da Rota 8, chegando na Cidade de Cyllage, onde curam os seus Pokémon no PokéCenter e almoçam. 13:00 Saindo do PokéCenter, eles foram em direção ao Ginásio. O Ginásio continha paredes de pedra em uma colina rochosa, que tem de ser subidas a fim de alcançar o Líder de Ginásio. Enquanto subia, Eltamin derrotou o Dwebble e o Relicanth de um Treinador promissor, o Solrock e o Lunatone de uma Treinadora promissora, o Roggenrola de um montanhista e o Rhyhorn, o Nosepass e o Onix de outro montanhista, com o Surf de Danki, subindo Kiva e o próprio Danki para o Nível 31. Eltamin chegou ao topo, podendo enfrentar o Líder de Ginásio, Grant. “Eu estive esperando ansioso em antecipação! O que eu estive esperando? Por um desafiante digno aparecer! É bem uma conquista ter subido todo o caminho até aqui. Muito impressionante, atualmente! Eu tenho um sentimento que a nossa batalha vai valer a pena a espera! Eu espero que você me mostrará aquela sua habilidade como um Treinador que supera até mesmo a minha. Vai Amaura, Rock Tomb!” Gritou Grant. “Deixe-me dizer isso para começar: nós somos bem fortes, porque a partir de agora, esse é o nosso palco. Vai Danki, Surf!” Gritou Eltamin. Danki invoca uma onda gigante, na qual monta e colide com o Amaura, o derrotando e subindo a Amargasaurus para o Nível 31. “Volte Amaura. Vai Tyrunt, Rock Tomb!” Gritou Grant. “Danki, Surf!” Gritou Eltamin. Danki invoca uma onda gigante, na qual monta e colide com o Tyrunt, o derrotando e subindo a Megumin para o Nível 31. “Existem algumas coisas que parecem fora de alcance não importa o quão duro você tente. Contudo, é importante que você nunca desista--não importa o oponente ou as chances. Eu poderia dizer da nossa batalha que você e os seus Pokémon entendem isso. Para comemorar um show tanto impressionante de trabalho em equipe, por favor aceite a Insígnia do Penhasco e o TM 69: Rock Polish!” Disse Grant. “Consegui a Insígnia do Penhasco!” Gritou Eltamin. “Clauncher!” Gritou Danki. thumb|center|400px